When Worlds Collide!
by Neheigh Fluffydoodle
Summary: When a farther realises his own stupidity, how far will he go to bring his broken family back together? Will he unearth past mistakes and right the wrongs he made in his life? Even if it mean's shaking the foundations he has been building up for so long? How will his children feel when their worlds collide?
1. Sayako Snaps!

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect, Claraowl looked over this for me while we were chatting so thank you :)**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**This is my first ever crossover,**

**It goes between two anime/Manga/light novels I enjoy**

**Skip Beat! and MariMite (Maria-sama ga miteru)**

**I can just see so much fun happening between the characters and so much promise**

**that I couldn't resist so while bored waiting I started this and hope you will all enjoy.**

**This story will be based around the time Sachiko is still in her second year before the roses have left, Kyoko will also be in her second year of highschool but for this story she will be the older of the two girls. **

**I suggest looking at the Wiki for either story if you are unfamiliar, but you may still be able to read it if you are aware of one or the other though it may be confusing.**

** }~~~~ }~~~~ }~~~~ **

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat or MariMite.**

* * *

"Yumi..." came the soft whine from the young woman laying prone in the bed before them.

"Yu...mi." Sayako took her daughters hand in hers as she fought off the tears which threatened to fall at her daughter's condition. If only they had been a few minutes later that morning… if only she had not been so excited to get to school.

"Why does she keep calling out for Yumi? is there something wrong with her?" Tooru asked as he sat there, looking through work papers. Sayako was reaching her limit. Why was he even here, if all he could care about was his stupid business?

"Yu...mi...no.." Sayako stroked the part of Sachiko's head that wasn't covered by by thick white bandages.

"Don't worry, sweetheart; I'll get Yumi for you." Sayako said softly as she stroked her daughter's hand and face gently.

"Why on earth would you get Yumi? I'm sure she wouldn't really need to be concerned over this," Tooru said as he grabbed another stack of sheets from his open briefcase.

"This... THIS!" Sayako had finally snapped.

"**THIS IS YOUR DAUGHTER, TOORU! IF YOU SPENT ANY TIME WITH HER, YOU WOULD KNOW WHY WE NEED TO GET YUMI HERE! BUT YOU DON'T! DO YOU? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!"** Tooru was stunned as his wife of 18 years suddenly turned from the sweet woman he had fallen in love with all those years ago into a raging titan of anger - but she wasn't finished yet.

"**ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS THE COMPANY, MONEY, AND LINING YOUR OWN POCKETS! WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU TRULY LOOKED AT SACHIKO? WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU LOOKED AT ME? All you care about... all you care about is her... them and then it." **She had stopped shouting, but the new tone she used broke his heart; her words were hurtful enough in the fact that Tooru realised they might be true, but the sound of complete disappointment and anguish in her tone was the knife through his heart.

"**I could hold it in Tooru; as long as I had Sachiko, I could cope. As long as I had someone to love... someone who loves me." **He couldn't help it, it slipped out before he could stop himself. Even if it was rude to interrupt her.

"I do love you." Tooru said dropping the papers he had been holding back into his briefcase.

"**NO... No, you don't." **Sayako said cutting in before Tooru to continue.

"**How many mistresses do you have Tooru? How many other women do you crawl into bed with? how many other children other than Sachiko - do you even know? Saying that, do you even care? As long as you keep your social facade up of perfection, do you even give a damn?" **What could he say to that? Sayako had never mentioned it before; she had never mentioned his other lovers, his other women as she called them... his other children. How many children did he have? Sachiko, Chiharu, Kirito...

"I... Sayako..." But he could not continue as, yet again, Sayako cut in.

"Don't Tooru... Just don't. Did you know I could name them all... every single one of them since the day you told me I was to marry you, the day you told me you loved me? I can name every single woman, starting with Mogami Seana and ending with your current two bits on the side. Get out, Tooru." Her voice was hardly more than a whisper, but he heard every word of it; and even though he thought he should get angry with her, maybe even shout at her himself, how could he? How could he be angry that Sayako, the woman he had sworn to before God that he would love, honour, and protect... when he had done none of those things?

It had been his father who had told him it was the right thing to do:women were there to satisfy, they did not care as long as they got what they wanted, or what they needed. Yet what they needed was what his father decided they needed - jewels, fashionable clothes, anything money could buy... but was that all they really needed? Something Sachiko had said to him not long ago when she had finally gotten up the courage to tell her father she would not marry her cousin Suguru... one thing that had meant nothing to him at the time but now screamed in his head.

"_You cannot buy happiness and love father, just remember that." _Was this what she meant, as she had walked out of his office head bowed after he had told her how disappointed he was with her? Had his last conversation with his daughter really been when he had told her he thought she was a disappointment, that she was not upholding the Ogasawara family name?

"Sayako.." Tooru tried, but Sayako just shook her head.

"You have four children Tooru, and did you know Sachiko isn't even your first born?" That was it, the moment when Tooru truly knew just what a fool he had been, just how wrong he had been living his life.

"Get out." Sayako whispered once more; if only they had been a few minutes later, then the drunk driver would not have collided with the chauffeur-driven bendz. If they had been a few minutes later, they would never have lost a long-time servant and friend; they would not be with their daughter now, hoping and praying she would be ok. Tooru tried to approach them both, his wife and the daughter he loved.

"**GET OUT!"** Sayako screamed again as she collapsed over the prone figure of their daughter in the hospital bed, sobbing at the cruel turn of fate.

* * *

Tooru sat there, unable to think clearly; he had four children… and Sachiko wasn't his first born? How could that be? How could he not be aware of another child - and one that had been born before Sachiko? Was it even possible? Tooru saw them all arrive, Yumi almost being bodily supported by two other girls. He had seen them all before, of course; he knew them from times they had been over to his own home! But the fact he could not name them all, maybe three or four of them... _Was that terrible?_ he asked himself as a nurse escorted them down the hallway towards Sachiko's room.

Was it terrible when one of the older girls he recognised as Mizuno Youko, his own daughter's sœur, could comfort his wife where he had been unable to do so?

Yes ... yes it was terrible.

But who would know he had another child? Who could have told Sayako about it in the first place - or had she been watching him all this time? She had even known about Mogami Seana, and she had been a young man's foolish mistake when he was younger; she had been smart and beautiful... and the only person who had known about her had been... his father!

Tooru was up and out of the door before he could think any futher; his father had known about Seana - he had been the one at the time to call him foolish and stupid, doing something like that before his marriage! Afterwards, yes, it would have been fine in his father's eyes... but before was unheard of.

'_I'll sort it out.'_ he had said... but just how much sorting out had he done, Tooru wondered as he jumped into the back seat of his own chauffeur driven car.

"Take me home, Rijou," Tooru said as he watched the driver of his car try to wipe his eyes without being noticed - and for the first time Tooru did notice, for the first time Tooru was truly seeing the world clearly.

"Yes, Oji-sama," Rijou replied as he went to turn on the ignition he was shocked though as a soft hand touched his shoulder.

"I am very sorry about your father Rijou. He was a wonderful man, and if there is anything my family and I can do in this difficult time, please do not hesitate to ask." Rijou felt ashamed as he again had to wipe tears from his eyes.

"Thank you, Oji-sama, but I think my father would be happy to know that Sachiko-sama was spared." Tooru squeeze the shoulder under his hand slightly as he passed Rijou one of his pocket handkerchiefs.

"Thank you, Rijou, your father truly was a wonderful man." Leaning back to give his young driver some time, he thought about the man they had lost today, the man who as the police had told him saw the erratic driver and must have turned the wheel to avoid the collision hitting Sachiko. The man, Joji had worked for him for as long as he could remember, and his last act had been to save his daughter's life.

Tooru knew even more at that moment just how blind he had been; a man who wasn't even family had protected his own daughter better than he ever had, and that broke Tooru's heart even more.

* * *

"**MOGAMI KYOKO PLEASE PROCEED TO THE PRESIDENTS OFFICE IMMEDIATELY" **The voice over the intercom sounded throughout LME as one of the pink clad women stopped her work cleaning the windows, and stared at her two friends, eyes filled with fear that clearly asked if they knew of any reason why she was being summoned.

"Mo! Kyoko! What have you done this time?" Kanae asked as she placed her hands on her hips and sighed at the fearful look in her best friend's face. It sounded as if someone was covering the microphone for a moment and low illegible talking could be heard before the voice continued.

"**KOTONAMI KANAE, CHIORI AMAMIYA, TSURUGA REN, YASHIRO YUKIHITO CAN YOU ALL PLEASE COME TO THE PRESIDENTS OFFICE IMMEDIATELY? I REPEAT MOGAMI KYOKO, KOTONAMI KANAE, CHIORI AMAMIYA, TSURUGA REN, YASHIRO YUKIHITO CAN YOU ALL PLEASE COME TO THE PRESIDENTS OFFICE IMMEDIATELY? THANK YOU." **The three girls simply looked at each other silently, all thinking along the same lines of dread, as Chiori finally tossed her wash rag into the bucket at her feet and sighed.

"I wonder what the nut job wants now," she muttered as she gathered up her cleaning equipment and sighed once more, Kanae following suit. Yet Kyoko seemed frozen, her hand still resting on the window where the window scraper allowed the water to gently dribble down, leaving water marks.

"MO! Kyoko, come on!" Kanae scolded as she grabbed the younger girl's hand and dragged her along, making her way back to the janitors closet to deposit the items before they made their way up to the president's office. Chiori giggle as she grabbed Kyoko's cleaning bucket iand followed suit behind her two best friends; there really was no one like them.

"So why do you think the boss wants us this time?" Ren asked as they stepped into the lift together, Yashiro was still doing one of his wild fanboy dances, giggling softly to himself at the thought of Ren being called to the presidents office with his beloved;he didn't reply, so Ren sighed and bashed the button for the 35th floor and the presidents office.

They had only just entered the building when the call had come over the tannoy, asking for his presence with his manager and the three love me girls in his office, Ren wasn't going to complain;he hadn't seen Kyoko in a few days after having been away on a location shoot, but he just hoped Lory didn't have anything weird planned for him.

Ren looked up and stiffened slightly, straightening up at the sight that had just been awarded to him as the elevator doors opened to reveal the three love me girls in question. Yashiro, noticing his reaction, stopped his behaviour immediately and smiled with glee.

"Kyoko-chan, Kotonami-san, Amamiya-san! How nice to see you all, any idea why we've all been called?" Yashiro asked as the girls entered the elevator glared at them both before turning to the elevator controls and tossing a feeble hello over her shoulder, while Chiori smiled and said hello softly with a nod. Whilst Kyoko, in her usual way, bowed deeply.

"Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san hello. I hope you had a good trip." She said as her smile shined like the sun itself and Ren's smile suddenly became real and overly bright in the presence of the woman he loved.

"Hello Kyoko, Kotonami-san, Amamiya-san and yes thank you kyoko we had a good trip." Kanae scoffed slightly and Chiori grinned at Yashiro, who was the only other one not in the little world created by the love-sick pair. They both knew how Kanae disliked the way Ren was able to call Kyoko so casually now, but for the time being it seemed she could accept it - as long as Kyoko was still not allowing Ren the same courtesy.

"Well, if I had to say anything, I suppose it's something to do with Kyoko." Chiori started answering Yashiro's question, which the others seemed to have ignored, with her usual logical thinking, Yashiro nodded as Kyoko froze.

"Well it was almost as if we were an after thought, don't you think?" Chiori commented as both Ren and Yashiro nodded to her statement, Kanae clearing her throat while still not facing any of them was all Chiori needed to look around herself and spot Kyoko sitting on the floor with her hands over her head muttering to herself.

"Please no more dangerous missions... please no more dangerous missions..." Kyoko muttered as she rocked back and forth before Chiori could drop down beside her.

"But that could just be because the secretary had the message wrong, or maybe Lory hadn't given her all the names in time before she started making the announcement!" Chiori tried, knowing it wasn't very likely, but hoping it would calm the now psychopathic-looking young woman.

"I'm sure its fine, Kyoko," Ren said softly as he pulled the girl off the floor and to her feet with ease, Chiori following with her own power as she nodded, confirming Ren's words.

"Well, we are about to find out anyway." Kanae said as the doors opened and she stormed out ahead of them all; they all shrugged to each other used, now, to Kanae's moods as they followed behind Kyoko (jumping forwards to catch up with Kanae), who never bother to scold her friend as Kyoko linked their arms. Chiori wondered if Kanae would have allowed her to do so if Ren hadn't been present.

"Ahh, you're all here, good, good! Go right ahead, the president is waiting for you," the secretary said as she smiled at them all brightly. Ren was the first one, with his long legs, to reach the door,and opened it for the three woman. Kanae once more simply scowled at him as both Kyoko and Chiori thanked him softly.

"Looks like you will need more than good manners to win the best friend over," Yashiro said with a happy smirk as Ren glared at his best friend and manager.

"I was just saying..." Yashiro said, raising his hands in defeat as the secretary giggled to herself as Ren sighed, shaking his head as he allowed Yashiro to precede him into the room. They didn't get far, though, as the girls it seems had stopped just inside the doorway , Ren looked over the girls at what had made them stop so suddenly and his first thought was

'_Will the president ever stop surprising me?'_

Ren looked at the large bronze reptilian creature; it could only be called a dragon. None of them moved as they stared upon the creature before them... It couldn't be real, could it? None of them wanted to risk it, as the large creature could not only be seen breathing as its large flanks rose and fell, but also none of them could deny the breeze rushing past them as the air rushed out of its large snout blowing their pant legs.

"Beautiful," Kyoko whispered to no one in particular as the large tail swished slightly in slumber; Ren, whilst smiling at Kyoko's comment, looked around what used to be Lory's office but now appeared to be a large man-made cave. The rest of the group just continued to stare at the large beast trying to either figure out if Kyoko was right, or if she was just foolish not to be scared.

"There you all are! Come on back ignore Mnementh. It's his own fault, the silly brute, I told him not to have that 12th werry." The group all looked up as Lory's voice and wondered about the man's sanity once more.

"Mnementh," Kyoko said softly to herself as she looked again at the bronze dragon. Kanae could see her friend slipping off to La La land again so, grabbing Kyoko's arm, she pulled the younger girl forwards and carefully around the large dragon's form, trying not to look at the large talons and wings as they passed through; Kyoko could not help but stare and smile.

"That girl and fairy tales," Chiori said with a shake of her head as she followed Kanae and Kyoko, making sure she kept away from the creature. Even if it wasn't real, she would not put it past Lory to add realistic features.

They traveled through a rough woven cloth curtain and into a secondary cave, which seemed to be sleeping quarters. Yashiro and Ren followed the girls in and Lory smiled. Today he was dressed in rough animal hide clothing like that seen on inuits, Kyoko thought as she looked over the man she looked up too but also wondered about.

"Welcome to the Weyr, please come in and take a seat." Lory gestured to a rough sofa bench which also was covered in the rough animal hide and rough woven fabric plus furs. Kanae looked at it dubiously before she sat down, pulling Kyoko down next to her, Chiori took up the last position as Ren and Yashiro pulled up wooden chairs from the table off to the left-hand side and sat down next just behind the sofa bench.

"What did you need us for, president?" Kanae asked when the men were seated. There was no point beating around the bush with Lory and Kanae new that; one day she would hope to catch him off guard with her question, in hope the consequences would not be as bad if she had waited.

"It's Weyrleader," Lory said as if informing her of something she should have already known. Kanae just looked at Lory, not hiding her contempt or confusion.

"That's my title," Lory said with a smile on his face which died down slightly as he looked across the girl seated in the middle of group. Kyoko was special. Not only to him but to everyone she knew or came into contact with and Lory hated what he was about to do, but he had no choice. It was the reason he had called the rest of them up here, Kyoko was going to need everyone's strength.

"Mogami-kun, I was contacted today by one of your legal guardians," Lory watched as every person present froze.

"I understand I told you that if your guardians did not care where you were or what you were doing I would not question you further... but after today I'm afraid I have been asked to suspend your contract until they have spoken with you and you have come to some ... arrangement." Lory watched as all the colour visibly drained from Kyoko's face.

"Mother?" The question was barely a whisper as Lory watch Ren place a comforting arm on Kyoko's shoulder and Kanae uncharacteristically placed an arm around her friend in a half hug.

"No, Kyoko," Lory said, sighing as he wondered how to break this to the girl who had told him and his granddaughter so long ago that her father was dead, but all he could think was better to break it swiftly than let the pain drag out.

"Your father," Lory said softly as the girl before him almost fainted on the spot, only the arms of her two friends and Ren's comforting hands from behind kept the girl sitting on the bench.

"M.m...my father? but I...I don't have a father!" Kyoko stuttered out, looking as if at any moment she would break, as if at any moment she would disintegrate and disappear from the earth entirely.

"I know that is what you have been led to believe Kyoko, but please believe me. The man I have spoken to today is your father and even though it is hard to believe, he was not aware of your birth or even your existence until yesterday." All Kyoko could do was stare at Lory until finally her consciousness finally did give way and the blackness took her. Only her friends' grips kept Kyoko seated as Chiori and Kanae sat up and, with Ren's help, lay their friend on the bench before Ren. Kanae turned their fury on the man before them.

"What the hell is the meaning of this!" Kanae half-shouted as Chiori knelt down beside Kyoko, checking her pulse.

"I have no choice Kotonami-san," Lory said with a sigh as he looked at the young woman lying on the bench before him.

"Her father could easily tear LME apart piece by piece." Everyone looked at Lory as Ren finally asked the question on everyone's lips.

"Who is her father?" Lory looked over at the four of them; he knew they would never betray Kyoko's confidence.

"Ogasawara Tooru. Kyoko, it seems, is actually the first born child and probable heir of the Ogasawara clan." Kanae could not help it as her legs went out beneath her; Ren sat back heavily in his chair as Yashiro and Chiori just stared, both lucky they had been sitting down.

"But...but... that means... aren't they the biggest conglomerate company in Japan?" Chiori said in barely a whisper as Lory nodded sagely.

"Yes...yes they are." All eyes turned to the girl laying, still out cold, on the sofa.

"Well, Kyoko, looks like one of your wishes is coming true," Kanae said softly as Lory's eyes strayed to her.

"She's finally going to become the princess she has always wanted to be."

* * *

**Well guys... there you have it**

**I'm not sure what you will all think...**

**or even if anyone will read this XD**

**But I love the idea and I have so many ideas of how the two sets of characters are going to interact I'm excited :D **

**thanks for reading**

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions**


	2. Certain fears

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect, Claraowl looked over this for me while we were chatting so thank you :)**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**WoW :D**

**People actually tried my cross over :D**

**I'm so happy :D**

** }~~~~ }~~~~ }~~~~ **

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat or MariMite.**

* * *

Sayako looked at the girls who had just arrived, and couldn't help but feel relieved by the knowledge of just how many friends her daughter had. Yumi as looked white as a sheet; Shimako and Yoshino comforted their friend between them.

"Sayako-Okaasan," Youko said softly as she took the older weary looking woman into her embrace.

"Thank you... Thank you all for coming," Sayako said between sobs as Youko held her tightly. Sayako could see the silent sob's shaking Yumi as she slowly moved out of Youko's embrace and over to the young girl she knew her daughter loved, and whom she had been calling for.

"She's been calling for you, Yumi," Sayako said as she held out her arms to the young girl, who flew into them.

"Sayako-Okaasama!" Yumi cried out, her tone breaking the hearts of all the girls there. Rei took Yoshino into her arms as Shimako moved closer to Sei, who took Shimako's hand into her own.

"How is she?" Eriko asked, seeing Youko trying to control her own emotions that were threatening to take over her, as they watched Sayako trying to comfort the girl that had brought so much joy into all of their lives recently.

"She's still not woken up fully; all she has been doing is calling out for Yumii - which I why I contacted you. I was hoping... well, you never know," Sayako said softly, finally getting her own emotions under control now that she had someone else for whom to care.

"Have they said anything?" Youko asked, now too having her emotions fully under control.

"From what they can understand, at the crash site Joji turned into the car - which was being driven erratically - where the car was hit. Even though she was wearing her seatbelt they believe Sachiko's head struck the window with force enough to break it, before it ricocheted off into the tree. Joji died on scene ... They believe it was almost instantaneous when they hit the tree." Sachiko took a deep breath, controlling her loss of the man she had cared for dearly.

"So far, the damage other than her head is three broken ribs and substantial bruising, but it's her head they are worrying about and whether...whether she will have further complications. If Joji hadn't turned..." Sayako let her voice taper off, not caring if it was rude to not complete her sentence; in this situation, she did not even want to think what would have happened if Joji had not turned the wheel...what she would have lost... What they all would have lost.

"Okaa-sama...can I see Onee-sama now?" asked a small voice from her chest, Yumi, who now too seemed to have control of herself, stepped back half a step so that she could look up at the woman before her, the woman who had born the girl she had fallen in love with.

Sayako placed her hands gently on Yumi's shoulders and some how managed a slight smile as she looked down into those tear-filled brown eyes.

"I think Sachiko would like that, Yumi-chan," she said as she gently placed her arm fully around the small girl's shoulders and led her over to the closed door to her daughter's private hospital room, pushing it open slowly. Sayako looked at the prone and bandaged figure of her daughter before calling out softly.

"Look who's come to see you, Sachiko: Yumi-chan is here." Before she could even fully enter the room, Yumi was away from her and beside the bed, the hand she had been holding not so long ago now wrapped in that of her petite soeurs.

"I'm here, Onee-sama... I'm here now," Yumi said softly as again her tears began to fall as the other girls filled silently into the room behind Sayako, their eyes all drawn to the large white bandage wrapped around their friend's head as Youko again offered comfort to Sayako who, seeing Yumi gently caressing Sachiko's face, once more began to cry as Sachiko herself whispered once more.

"Y..Yumi." Yet this time as the sound left her lips ,a small smile appeared as the young woman in the bed before them; the young woman who had been so unsettled in her state of unresponsiveness now seemed visibly calm as the younger girl caressed her face.

"I'm here Onee-sama...I'm here."

* * *

"Sayako-sama," Fukazawa Miki, Yumi's mother, said softly as she offered the cup of tea she had just gotten from the cafeteria to the slightly older woman. Sayako looked up and smiled softly at the woman before her.

"Thank you," she said as she took the cup and slowly sipped the Jasmine tea. Miki and Yuuki had arrived an hour ago; after Youko had called their home informing them of Sachiko's condition and Yumi's refusal to leave her Onee-sama. The other members of the Yamayurikai had left all saying they would be back and to call them if anything at all was needed after Sayako had told them all it was useless them all sitting there awaiting Sachiko to wake up, as they were unsure when she would do so.

She had promised to contact them as soon as there was any change, but Yumi had refused point-blank to be moved from Sachiko's side, and since Sachiko had seemed calmer since Yumi had arrived, none of them had the heart to force the younger girl to leave. Instead, they simply did what was best for the younger girl, calling her parents and informing them of the situation.

"She talks about her all of the time you know, Sachiko-sama - how amazing she is, and how much she would love to be like her," Miki said as she took Sayako's hand in her own, offering her comfort. Sayako smiled once more as she looked at the woman seated beside her.

"Sachiko never really talks about much of her school life - I suppose its the world we live in - but since Yumi-chan became her petite soeur, the difference has been astounding. She really and truly smiles sometimes when she thinks no one is looking; only the other day, I was passing her room and I heard her laughing on the phone to Yumi-chan. I haven't heard her that happy in such a long time," Sayako said the last part softly as Miki stroked her hand gently.

She knew how different their worlds were; she had even talked to Yumi about Sachiko's arranged marriage to Kashiwagi Suguru when her daughter had come home upset about it. She or Fukuzawa Yuuichirou, Yumi's father, would never have even considered deciding for either of their children who they were to marry.

Or in Yumi's case, what sex that person was. Miki wasn't blind to her daughter's infatuation with her Onee-sama; even if Yuuki did try to cover and protect his older sister, a mother always knows. She had, of course, spoken to Yuuichirou about the matter and after the initial shock, he had agreed as long as Yumi was happy it was all that mattered. Sachiko did not have that luxury, though; the Ogasawara Dynasty was a heavy burden to bear.

"There good for each other, our little girls," Miki said with a warm smile as Sayako squeezed her hand tightly.

"Yes...yes they are." She smiled before silence reigned once more as both mothers awaited news of the girl they both loved like a daughter.

* * *

"I never even knew...When...When did you find out?" It had been 3 days; Sachiko had awoken the next morning. The doctors were happy with her initial tests, but still wished to keep her in for further observation. Sayako had allowed him to return to see Sachiko when she awoke, Yumi had never left.

That was who was sitting with her currently; the hospital staff, who'd thought better than to upset the Ogasawara's, had simply allowed the young girl to stay with her Onee-sama. bringing in a lounge bed. Yumi had stayed beside Sachiko since she arrived, her parents bringing her changes of clothes and also taking time to sit with his daughter.

"When?" Sayako asked, looking at her husband as she slowly sat in the chair before him; it was late when they got in from the hospital. Sachiko had insisted that her mother went home to rest as soon as she had awoken, though after one very short staring match between herself and her petite soeur, she had not even argued about Yumi staying and Sayako knew Sachiko was secretly happy for Yumi's company.

"Your father told me not long after Sachiko's birth. I believe it was his way of trying to make sure he kept control over me. The warning I got was, make one wrong move and not only myself but Sachiko would get nothing." Tooru stared at his wife of eighteen years; his father had threatened her?

"Why?" Tooru asked needing to understand just how deeply this ran. Why had his father threatened his wife and his daughter?

"Because Tooru, I was ready to leave you." And there was the truth of it, the heart of it all. The reason his father had gone to such lengths.

"You wanted to leave?" Tooru asked fear showing in his voice and eyes as he looked at the woman he truly did love.

"Because, Tooru, no matter how much I loved you, I did not marry you to be second to any other woman in your life. Yet that is something I have always had to be." Tooru's heart hurt, hearing those words, knowing she had almost left him because of what his father called his social standing obligation to woman. It was what was done and expected in this world, it was the norm... but he had always known Sayako wasn't the norm, hadn't he?

His beautiful wonderful wife was anything but... when was the last time he had seen that smile like the sun? The smile that would instantly brighten his day? He couldn't even remember.

"He simply told me that your misdeeds had produced a child that could be classed as the heir if ever contested; when I promised I would continue to be your wife, he payed Mogami off. I lived for my daughter and I continued as if nothing was happening... isn't that what this society dictates?" Sayako asked in a dead voice as Tooru felt his heart plummeting; she had just been continuing? How was that a life? What had he done to his family?

"Seana abandoned the girl," Tooru said softly as for the first time, Sayako's eyes met his in shock.

"The child?" She asked softly; this was the woman he loved, the woman who cared so much even when it was something that could hurt herself and her daughter... she cared.

"She grew up living with a family Seana knew from childhood, and when she was fifteen she ran away from with their son, who wanted to be a musician." Sayako looked, if anything, even more shocked.

"I'm not sure of the details, but he made it big, and for some reason they split up. She then took it upon herself to enter into the world of acting and from what I understand she has amazing talent." Tooru looked at Sayako as she turned her eyes away in thought; he wanted to know what she was thinking, but her face was impossible to read, so he used his last piece of ammunition.

"She was the young lady who played Mio in dark moon."

* * *

Ren watched her from a distance; Kyoko had still been coming to LME everyday since the news of her parentage and not even Lory had the heart to stop her. Ren watched as Kyoko walked sedately beside her best friend, chatting softly with Kanae. Kyoko had been a little off since that day... But who could blame her? Really, it's not just a small thing to find out your father is basically the second most powerful man in Japan, only really a few steps below the emperor!

"Are you going to talk to her today?" A voice asked from behind him as Ren's eyes never faltered from the woman he loved before him.

"I'm not sure if I'm the person she wants to talk to right now." Ren said softly before sighing and turning to face Lory.

"I offered when I dropped her off that day; she just said she needed time to think about it all. Time to get her head in order." Lory nodded at Ren's words.

"That's probably true Ren, but there is one thing you need to understand about time and space." Ren looked at Lory questioningly as his eyes flitted back to Kyoko and Kanae.

"Out of sight, out of mind; you need to show her you're still there for her even if she doesn't approach you to talk. Make sure she knows that you're around." Ren looked between the man who was like a second father to him and the woman he loved, Kyoko's motions marked as odd once more as he watched Kanae look uncomfortable and place a hand on his love's shoulder.

"Excuse me, boss, I'm going to put your words to good use." And without further speech Ren turned and strode off down the corridor towards Kyoko and her best friend.

"Kyoko?" Ren asked softly as he approached the two girls, his thoughts correct as he saw the tears sliding down Kyoko's cheeks; and for once there wasn't a glare in Kanae's eyes, but almost a begging look as she tried to calm down he best friend. He watched Kyoko stiffen slightly at her name before she turned her head slowly towards the man she was so desperately in love with. It was the simplest of motions; she looked into Ren's eyes, and he simply opened his arms towards her.

For once Kyoko didn't even think about her actions before flying into the open arms allowing them to wrap around her enveloping her in warmth, comfort and that feeling of safety that only Ren could offer her. It was like Cain and Setsu Heel all over again as Kyoko clung to the man before her, yet this time no one would deny the sobs emanating from the young woman.

"It's ok Kyoko, I'm here. It's going to be okay." Ren held the woman he loved tightly as Kanae watched on, for once she was glad the man she competed with for Kyoko's affections had arrived at that moment. Kanae loved Kyoko dearly, though she would never admit it, but tears were something she had never really known how to cope with. Kyoko was normally not a teary person, but since that day... well, since that day, Kyoko seemed to have changed somehow.

Kanae watched as Lory's assembly - that always seemed to be there at the strangest moments - brought forth folding screens blocking off the corridor entirely from all sides, posting diversions and putting out comfy sofas and tables. Lory approached slowly, Chiori and Yashiro, in tow as Sebastian wheeled in a full tea service. No words were spoken as Lory simply gestured for the group to sit, Ren half-carrying, half-guiding Kyoko to the sofa, where he slowly pulled her down into his lap.

It must have shocked everyone but Lory when Kyoko neither refused nor moved from her position as Ren continued to comfort her in small words and gestures. This was something more the Heel siblings had brought to the pair, Lory knew. This was really Kyoko fighting through from behind her walls and masks as her heart fought for the man she loved, even as she denied herself. Sebastian poured tea for them all as they sat silently, waiting for Kyoko to calm down enough to maybe speak to them.

Sebastian stood behind Lory, watching the scene before him as the much-loved young woman stirred from her distressed state. He watched silently as Kyoko moved away from Ren's now-soaking-wet shirt and noticed the suddenly homey feel the corridor in which they were seated had taken on. This was Lory for them, after all, Sebastian thought as he watched Kyoko's eyes widen in shock before she looked into Ren's eyes, which radiated love and calmness towards her.

"Erm...Ano..." Kyoko said softly as she looked around at the sudden change in surroundings from what they had been only minutes before, noticing her friends and Lory seated there, too. Her position suddenly became overly apparent as she shot up from Ren's lap.

"I'm so sorry Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko cried out loudly, attempting to bow as the man who had been holding her continued to hold onto her hand firmly.

"Kyoko..." Ren said softly as Kyoko's apologising continued at an alarming rate in her distress.

"I'm so sorry! What must you think of me, such a worthless woman?" her ranting was getting worse as the self-disparaging started up in full force.

"**Enough,"** Ren stated with force as Kyoko instantly silenced and stared at the man before her, wide-eyed with fear.

"Enough, Kyoko," Ren stated, more calmly, as he pulled the woman slowly and gently onto the sofa beside himself, not once surrendering the hand he held tightly in his own.

"We are friends, Kyoko... We are all friends, and I would feel bad if you tried to brush off my friendship and kindness in such a manner." Kyoko couldn't pull her eyes away from his as she took in his words and nodded slowly; once she would have fought back against this, but the last few days had her life in so much turmoil that she needed this. She needed Ren's warmth and understanding just as much as she needed his hard comments and scolding.

"Friends are the family we choose for ourselves Kyoko-san," Chiori said softly as she smiled from her position seated next to Kanae, who nodded. Yashiro sat beside Lory, and both also nodded in agreement at her words.

"Th...thank you," Kyoko finally managed to stutter out as Sebastian passed the young woman a silken handkerchief to wipe her eyes.

"Mo! You don't need to thank us Kyoko, but you do need to tell us what's wrong and talk to us about it This is not something you can just shove away in the corner of your mind and forget about; you need to get your life back again." Kyoko knew just how angry her best friend was with her so-called father; Kanae had been ready to storm over to wherever he lived simply to give him a piece of her mind regarding stopping his daughter he had only just found out about from doing something she loved, something (in Kanae's mind) that she was born to do.

Kyoko regarded her best friend; the other sat in silence as they awaited Kyoko's answer. Kyoko knew this, of course, and she herself felt angry at the fact this man had suddenly appeared in her life and taken away the one thing she had ever truly done for herself. The one thing she loved doing. That was perhaps one of the reasons it had upset her so much: suddenly she not only had a rich and very powerful father, but also he was already controlling her life, which had been her own for so long.

"I'm sorry." Kyoko said, bowing her head as Kanae sighed.

"You also don't need to apologise." It was the tone of her voice which spoke more than the words as Kane reached across the table and placed her hand on Kyoko's free hand.

"Were just worried about you Kyoko, I know this is a shock for you... Hell, it was a shock for all of us, but at the same time you cannot allow this to consume you." Kyoko nodded as finally Lory spoke.

"Have you considered further what I said, Mogami-san? Ogasawara-sama did say he would like for you to contact him, or if you allowed, for him to contact you." Lory knew as much as any of them seated there just how hard this was for Kyoko; after she had come around from her faint in his office, he had only managed to get out a few more details before Kyoko had requested time to think clearly about the matter. It had been five days, now, and still the young woman seemed torn, unsure, and, to put it bluntly, terrified.

"I'm scared," Kyoko whispered quietly as the people surrounding her had their worries confirmed.

"Of what, Kyoko?" Ren asked already knowing the reason, but knowing Kyoko needed to get this of her chest if she was to move forward.

"What if he doesn't like me? What if his family hates me? He already has a daughter; why would he even need me?" Kyoko started, reeling off the millions of questions that had been in her mind since that day; she had been coming to work simply to keep her hands busy. She wasn't allowed to work here, really, and knew the president had been turning a blind eye to it, but at the end of the day they were right that she needed to sort this out, needed to get control of her life once more - but to do that, she had to face one of the biggest fears she had, one worse than even love. Kyoko had to face rejection.

"Kyoko." Kanae waited until her friend turned towards her before she continued. "You can 'what if' yourself to death, but you are never going to know unless you do something." Kanae words were soft and kind.

"And no matter what happens you will still have all of us Kyoko-chan," Yashiro added smiling at the woman he thought of like a younger sister.

"We could even be there when you speak to Ogasawara-sama, if you like," Ren added as he squeezed her hand.

"You're not alone, Kyoko-san," Chiori said with a comforting smile

"And even if he is a bigger boy on the playground, Maria and I will always be there to back you up, Mogami-san," Lory added his own two bits as new tears gently leaked from Kyoko's eyes. There would never be a doubt again in Kyoko's mind that she was cared for, and even if things did fall apart with the man who claimed to be her father, she would always have a family to come back to.

Her family that where her friends that she had chosen for herself.

"Thank you, thank you all so much, and you're right," Kyoko said with a smile as she dashed away the new tears. "I need to do this and I would appreciate,when the time comes, if you could be there for me." Lory watched as Kyoko took a deep breath before turning to face him fully, a fire burning in her eyes as the true spirit he loved about the girl came alight. "Please, president, would you be able to set up a meeting for me?"

What else could Lory do, but smile at the young woman he loved like his own flesh and blood?

"Of course, Mogami-san, leave it all to me."

* * *

**Next chapter the interconnection begins**

**(insert evil laugh here)**

**thanks for reading**

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions**


	3. collision course!

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect, this story is not yet beta'd. **

** }~~~~ }~~~~ }~~~~ **

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat or MariMite.**

* * *

Well it was bound to happen someday Kanae thought as she stood at the front desk tapping her foot annoyed by the fact the receptionist seemed completely and utterly incompetent, or maybe it was just the panicking man that stood before her who was the incompetence cause?

"Mo! Move!" Kanae cried as she pushed Ren aside and lent on the desk with both hands.

"Now listen here, my best friend was brought in about twenty minutes ago after she was involved in an accident. I would be grateful if you could stop fluttering your lashes at Tsuruga-san and do you job by telling me where I can find Mogami Kyoko. That is unless you would like me to talk to your supervisor." It was like lightning, they were being led down to the examination rooms by a second and Kanae was thankful, older nurse who simply smiled at them both they were standing waiting while the nurse found exactly which room Kyoko had been placed in when it happened.

"Onee-sama! has the doctor seen you already?" Yumi asked as she touched the girls arm, it was only when the woman turned that Yumi's breath caught, the icy cold glare in the young woman's eyes was something she had not seem aimed at her in a while and even though those deep icy blue eyes looked so familiar, it only took a fraction of a second to realise that the woman before here was not Sachiko Ogasawara.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else." Yumi said trying to choke out the words as she stepped backwards a pace, the eyes looking at her soften slightly but still they were not her Onee-sama's eyes.

"It's ok." Kanae said gently as the fear in the girls eyes registered to her, she had not lost her public persona this badly in a while if the girls eyes were anything to go by and she berated herself, yet blamed it on the fact she was still not aware if her best friend was ok or not.

"Yumi-chan?" A soft voice came from somewhere behind Kanae as she turned to look at the approaching young woman, she was about the same height as herself with shoulder length black hair and what could only be called an air of grace and sophistication about herself as she looked at the young girl who had just called her Onee-sama.

"Yumi-chan Sachiko sent me she was worried you might have got lost." she nodded gracefully to Kanae and Ren smiling.

"I'm sorry Youko-Sama, its just... Well I thought this lady here was Onee-sama and was just apologising for my mistake." Youko nodded and smiled at Yumi.

"Then if you have apologised correctly, we should get back to Sachiko before she thinks we have both disappeared. I'm sorry for the confusion." Youko offered to Kanae who just smiled slightly and nodded, Youko herself could not believe how much the young lady looked like Sachiko, even down to the slight withdrawn look in her eyes Youko couldn't help but hope this young woman had also found someone like Yumi to relieve the hurt it had been caused by.

"Come Yumi." Youko said with one more smile before she turned and led the younger girl away , Kanae watched after them for a few moments before turning back to the smiling Ren.

"What?" she asked scowling slightly as Ren just smiled and shook his head smiling wider.

"MO! what?" Kanae said louder starting to lose her patience as she crossed her arms scowling fully now at the older taller man.

"It's nothing, it was just the look of fear on your face when the young lady Yumi called you Onee-sama." Kanae scoffed slightly, as she turned away making sure her face did not blush in the process.

"Mo, do you have any siblings?" She asked looking at Ren once more who shook his head.

"Well I have more than even you could afford, plus their numerous demon spawn to boot. So excuse me if I'm not thrilled by being called Onee-anything!" Kanae turned fully away from the older man now who did feel a little bad for upsetting Kanae, whom he was supposed to be trying to befriend.

"I'm sorry Kotonami-san I did not mean to offend you." Kanae scoffed again yet smirked a little as she turned back to face Ren.

"Well at least we know their are some woman out there who don't simper and fall at your feet, I doubt either of them gave you a second glance." Ren knew she was trying to rile him in some way, yet Ren smiled he honestly enjoyed it when people didn't take notice of him. There was only one woman he truly wanted to take notice of him, only one woman he wanted to not simper and fall at his feet, but walk beside him hand in hand.

"I think they were more over awed by you Kotonami-san and who can blame them when the actress voted third in the most beautiful poll was standing before them." Kanae did not manage to hide her blush this time as Ren smiled and then shocking her winked.

"MO!" Kanae cried as she turned from Ren as the nurse returned.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting." The nurse said as she gestured down the corridor and the worried look that had temporarily been removed by the interaction with Yumi returned.

"This way please." They followed the nurse down the corridor and into one of the private rooms where Kyoko sat on the bed.

"Moko-san, Tsuruga-san what are you doing here?" Kyoko asked looking shocked as both new arrivals looked over the girls they both loved, her arm was in a sling and her coat which they could see laying over the chair was torn as well as her jean's. There was blood on her jean's but they could see a large plaster over her knee so knew she had been well cared for.

"MO! Kyoko! What the hell do you mean what are we doing here! your ICE* number just happens to be the president's who called us and told us you had been in a hit and run accident and your asking us why were here! MO!" Kanae exclaimed throwing her hands up and turning away from Kyoko and looking out of the window, tears in her eye's yet she would not allow them to fall, Kyoko was OK that was the main thing.

"Kyoko the president was already heading towards today's meeting point and new we would be able to get here quicker. He's on his way, but more importantly are your alright?" Ren asked as he strode across the room and stood before the woman he loved.

"I'm fine Tsuruga-san, it was an accident that's all." Kyoko thought back to this morning, the rain had been coming down in sheet's as she hopped onto her push-bike outside the Darumaya the Tashio had even offered her a lift to work that morning, though Kyoko had declined knowing that he should be busy with the breakfast prep.

She had just looked both ways, the light was on green for people to cross so she had peddled forwards only to hear the screech of tires and to feel the impact on her back wheel as the car tossed her sideways and off her bike. Luckily the bike had taken the brunt of the hit, yet the speed at which the car had collide with the back wheel caused Kyoko to be thrown from her bike and into the concrete road with force. The car had not stopped and Kyoko had watched as it drove away again at high speeds.

"Kyoko... Kyoko?" Ren called as Kyoko snapped out of her thought's.

"Are you sure you're ok Kyoko?" Ren asked as she looked at him kneeling down before her.

"I'm... I'm sorry Tsuruga-san, but I have done something terrible." Ren's eye's widened in confusion as Kyoko looked down.

"They think I've broken my arm, the directors are going to be so upset with me, the doctor said they may even have to cast it." Ren just looked at Kyoko as her words sunk in before her grabbed the stupid girl and pulled her into his arm's as Kanae watched.

"You stupid, stupid woman!" Ren exclaimed as he held onto the frozen Kyoko.

"I could not care what any director thinks. You could have died Kyoko! We still have you and that is what matters!" Kyoko relaxed in his hold as she leant into his embrace.

"I'm sorry Ren-san." Kyoko whispered, using his name as she did all the time in private. Ren knew she was feeling sorry for herself but he was simply grateful she was ok.

"Mo!" Kanae exclaimed as Kyoko pulled away from Ren, and here Kanae had thought the new closeness only went one way! but it appears her thoughts where incorrect.

"Moko-san?" Kyoko asked as she stood away from the bed and Ren, walking slowly over to her best friend she wrapped her good arm around her best friend and hugged her like only Kyoko could and Kanae didn't push her away as she too hugged back.

"The incompetent man is correct Kyoko as long as you're here thats all that matters." Kyoko didn't comment on Kanae calling Ren incompetent she knew Kanae showed her feelings in different ways so simply accepted her words.

* * *

"Yumi!" Sachiko called as her petite soeur and Onee-sama returned to the room she was waiting in.

"Where have you been, I thought you only said you needed to use the restroom! I was worried you had got lost." Sachiko said jumping up and walking over to Yumi, placing her hands on Yumi's shoulders and looking at her as if checking she was ok.

"I'm sorry Onee-sama, the restroom down the hall was closed for cleaning so I had to go down stairs and then on the way back I was ... distracted." Yumi couldn't think of a better word for her embarrassment of mistaking the other young woman for her Onee-Sama. Sachiko looked confused and turned her questioning eyes to her own Onee-sama who was smiling.

"It seems Yumi-chan has just met your body double in the corridor." Sachiko's eyes widened.

"I don't have a body double!? This isn't another of fathers make it up to me scheme's is it?" Sachiko asked wondering what her father was thinking now.

"Oh no, it seems she was here for another patient and simply was a coincidence." Sachiko looked back down at Yumi who was blushing beautifully which made Sachiko's stomach flutter.

"I'm sorry Onee-Sama, I... I thought she was you for a moment." Yumi was refusing to look at her embarrassed by her own mistake, Sachiko just wonder how much this woman did look like her if even Yumi was mistaken.

"It's fine Yumi-chan even I was amazed by how much she looked like my Soeur, now Sachiko have the doctors been in yet?" Youko asked taking a seat in one of the chairs as Sachiko walked back over to the bed sitting on it and pulling Yumi down beside her.

"They want me to go down for an X-ray, the doctor was just going to call down to see if they have a space to fit me in." Youko nodded and smiled.

"Ah so we have time to talk a little more about what's going on in my soeurs life at the moment then?" Youko asked smiling wider as Yumi tried not to look too interested in what Sachiko had to say but she couldn't help it, she had heard quite a bit of late of Tooru Otou-sama's change of heart in some area's but not everything. Sachiko smiled she could never keep anything from Youko, it wasn't like she wanted to anyway either.

"Well you know how mother went spare?" Sachiko asked, knowing she had already told Youko some of the information on that and Yumi had heard it from Sayako's own mouth after waking up.

"Well according to mother she threw father a few home truths and something must have stuck, as of last week father has aided his mistresses in becoming comfortable and has informed them that he will be happy to pay for his children and anything they require, but he has been made to realise that his wife and children mean more to him than... personal pleasure." Sachiko finished a Youko looked impressed.

"I always knew Sayako Okaa-Sama had it in her." Youko said smiling.

"You're more like your mother than I think even you realise Sachiko, I believe thats where you get your inner fire." Youko's eyes sparkled and Sachiko nodded happily, she loved her mother and to be said she was like her after she had stood up and fought for what she believed in Sachiko had more respect for her than ever.

"Onee-Sama?" Yumi asked softly as both sets of eyes turned to the youngest girl, who squirmed slightly before Sachiko placed her hand over Yumi's.

"Yes Yumi?" Sachiko asked wondering what her Soeur was so worried about.

"Onee-sama, what about the young lady your mother spoke off?" Yumi asked wondering if it was too daring of her to ask such a question, yet Sachiko smiled at her softly reassuring her.

"Other young lady?" Youko questioned as Sachiko looked at her, wondering how best to explain the situation.

"Before mother and father married it appears he had another... woman he spent time with." Youko wasn't stupid, she knew exactly what Sachiko meant by spending time together, she nodded and Sachiko continued.

"it appears their relationship produced a child." Youko was stunned, if this relationship had produced a child before Tooru's marriage that meant, Youko covered her mouth with her hand as Sachiko nodded.

"Yes Onee-sama, it does mean that I am not the heir to the Ogasawara dynasty." Youko was glad she was sitting for that information.

"Father is actually meeting with her today, to see what is going to be done about the situation. It wasn't until mother told father about his first daughter that he even knew, it appears grandfather covered it up for him not telling anyone about her birth." Youko was trying to take in all the information, it was a lot to think about.

"Your grandfather hid it? so how did Sayako Okaa-san know? What's going to happen know? how did your grandfather take the knowledge other now know?" Youko asked filing away all the new information about her soeurs complicated life.

"Yes grandfather thought it was for the best, he also thought it was for the best to threaten mother with the information when she said she wished to leave father about a year after my birth. as for what's going to happen, I believe that is something that father is trying to sort out and another reason he is meeting with her today. As for grandfather." Youko could see the laughter in Sachiko's eyes and the smile on Yumi's face as Sachiko continued.

"Well lets just say grandfather was sleeping on the couch for a few days, before grandma even began to consider forgiving his actions. Mother was the same, I've not asked much about the whole subject and my half sister to be honest I don't even know her name. Father asked if I would like to be their when he met her for the first time and I declined, but he has also said he would like me to get to know the rest of my half siblings when I am ready as he cannot take back past mistakes, but he can try and make better his stupidity." Youko nodded, it seemed that Tooru Ogasawara was actually very repentant something she had never thought she would see, but still this may be a good thing.

"Well I think it may be good for you to meet your siblings even if they are half siblings." Sachiko nodded and Yumi squirmed a little more, the thought of Sachiko having others calling her Onee-sama, worried her. Yet it was not her place to say anything and in a moment of sudden understanding she was shocked when she felt a smooth hand on her cheek tilting her head to look into those beautiful blue eyes she loved so dearly.

"No matter how many siblings are placed before me, you will always be my beloved petite soeur Yumi, just as Onee-sama will always be my Onee-sama." Youko smiled as Yumi hugged into Sachiko's side, Yumi was getting better but she still had very obvious self confidence issue's, Youko was glad it seemed Sachiko was getting better at handling these moment's it would mean Sachiko would still have someone when in a few months she left for her future and Sachiko became the Rosa Chinensis in her stead.

It was the knock at the door which made Yumi jump a little as the nurse entered.

"Ogasawara-Sama, if you would please follow me, your friends are welcome to come also." Sachiko nodded as all three of them stood together and followed the nurse who led them through the hospital to the X-ray department leaving them in one of the private waiting rooms.

"I hate hospitals." Yumi commented as her two elders looked at her curiously.

"I always remember coming to see my grandmother in hospital before she died, I just always think of..." Yumi allowed her sentence to taper off, something Sachiko would normally scold her for, but Yuoko cut in before Sachiko could even breath.

"When you think hospital you think death." Youko stated softly as Yumi nodded, Sachiko's mouth closed instantly as Youko stood and took the seat beside Yumi like Sachiko, taking the young girls hand Yumi had just answered a question that had been bothering the older girl.

"That's why you reacted so badly when we were informed about Sachiko's accident." Again Yumi simply nodded and Youko patted her hand softly.

"Hospitals are a place of healing too Yumi, you need to remember that also." Sachiko was dying to ask what Youko meant by reacting badly in Yumi's case but it was unladylike so she refrained and would think to ask later when Yumi was not present. The thought was wiped from her mind though as the same nurse who had guided them to the private room appeared once more.

"I'm really sorry Ogasawara-sama, in normal circumstances I would never trouble you with such, but we have just had an emergency brought in to A&E which needs immediate attention so I'm afraid the wait will be a little longer than expected." Sachiko nodded, it was not the nurses fault and a real woman never showed displeasure and would wait calmly and collectedly unless required.

"Also we have a little issue with this being the only private room in this area, we have another patient that requires a private seating area due to that fact it would create quite an incident if we asked them to wait in the waiting area. Ano would it be possible if just for the time being if we allowed them to wait here with you, or would you rather us send them back to the A&E?" Sachiko could see the worry in the nurses eyes as she asked this question, really did she think she would be so uncooperative as to send a patient back, just so they could be brought back at a later time?

Thought thinking about it her grandfather and father probably would, just to instill their rank in the world.

"No it's fine, please there is room enough." Sachiko replied as Youko smiled, knowing the nurse would probably be surprised by her petite soeur's reaction, Youko knew her father would probably have called the hospital before Sachiko arrived making sure his daughter got the top priority care and the swiftest service possible. Yet Sachiko was not her father, Youko had made sure of that and Yumi proved that.

"Thank you." the nurse said disappearing and shutting the door for a moment before returning and letting in three people, Yumi once more visibly blushed as the woman she had mistaken for sachiko entered followed by a slightly shorter girl with short ginger hair, her arm resting in a sling and behind them a very tall dark haired dark eyed man.

"Ahh so we meet again." Youko said smiling as she stood, Kanae too smiled as she guided Kyoko to one of the sofas making sure she was seated comfortably, Ren stayed standing not wanting to crowd Kyoko and noticing the way the Kanae look alike stiffened on his entrance.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion." Kyoko said bowing from her seated position, Kanae was being rather insistent she was off her feet, Kyoko had to argue her down when she asked the nurse for a wheelchair to get her to the X-ray room which was just down the hallway.

"I'm also sorry our tall friend here means we have to intrude." The three red roses smiled as Kanae glared at Ren, who looked if anything rather sheepish in Kyoko's eyes.

"OH!" Yumi suddenly cried out as all eyes turned to her, she had already slapped her hand over her mouth, but her face spoke for her. Shock and disbelief were registered their as Youko smiled , she too had realised what caused Yumi's exclamation.

"Yumi?" Sachiko asked her tone a little annoyed at her petite soeurs unladylike behaviour.

"I'm sorry Onee-sama!" Yumi cried looking at the floor and away from Ren who she had been staring at.

"Don't be hard on her Sachiko, I believe Yumi-chan has just realised who we are currently in the presents of." Youko said smiling at her, Sachiko's face showed the confusion as she looked around at the three people who had entered the room.

"You will have to forgive my petite soeur I'm afraid she does not watch T.V and I don't believe she is also the type for news other than business related media." Sachiko scowled at her soeur who just smiled in response.

"Then please allow me to introduce myself to save our friend any further embarrassment." Ren stated kindly throwing Yumi a soft smile which annoyed Sachiko.

"My name is Tsuruga Ren, my friends and colleagues. Kotonami Kanae and Mogami Kyoko." Ren said gesturing towards the two seated girls, Sachiko acknowledge them all correctly and was about to introduce herself when Youko spoke once more.

"What he has failed to mention is, Tsuruga-san is also Japan's current number one actor and I believe both Kotonami-san and Mogami-san are up and coming start talents of Lory's Majestic Entertainment. I thought I had heard before of a Sachiko look alike, I remember now Sei commented on your work in 'Forever Given' she truly enjoyed your work." Youko aimed the later at Kanae who nodded her thanks.

"I can see why your friend was so confused." Ren offered trying to relax the still embarrassed Yumi, Kyoko had hardly kept her head still looking between her best friend and the woman seated opposite her on the sofa.

"You look so much alike." Kyoko whispered as finally Yumi looked up and nodded emphatically, Kanae and Sachiko simply looked at each other, as their eyes met the challenge was passed accepted and dismissed in an instant. Neither felt uncomfortable with the situation and neither would show their own shock at the similarity between them both.

"They really do, don't they?" Yumi said speaking to Kyoko who nodded and smiled.

"My name is Mizuno Youko these are my soeur's Fukuzawa Yumi and ... " Youko never got to complete her introduction as the door was opened in that moment and is strode Tooru Ogasawara and a man dressed very much like a pirate that had the three red roses gaping.

"President!" Kyoko cried standing from the seat.

"Sachiko?" The man Kyoko didn't recognise questioned as the girl replied too in the questioning tone.

"Father?"

"Well this is interesting, Ogasawara-san may I please introduce you to Mogami Kyoko. Mogami-Kun I would like you to meet Ogasawara Tooru-san... your father."

* * *

**So we are now becoming combined,**

**how will both girls react?**

**What is going to happen as two worlds collide?**

***ICE= In Case of Emergency's number, normally programmed into your phone for emergency use. **

**thanks for reading**

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions**


End file.
